Enfin en famille
by Croque-mots
Summary: Harry n'avais jamais eu de famille aimante... À moins qu'elle ne lui est été volé ? Bashing Dumbledore/Weasley famille/Hermione
1. chapter 1

_Trop c'est trop._

C'était les mots que se répétait en boucle Harry Potter, 16 ans, Survivant du monde sorcier et elfe de maison pour sa Famille.

Outre la maltraitance, la malnutrition, les paroles blessantes et les coups il y eu _cette_ fois là.

La soirée c'était pourtant (relativement) bien déroulé: il avait fait une montagne de nourriture pour ses relatifs, avait eu le droit à quelques restes et était parti dans sa chambre après avoir fait la vaisselle et s'être pris une faible brasse. Le nombre de corvée aillant considérablement augmenté depuis le début de l'été, il s'endormit seulement quelques secondes après avoir posé sa tête sur son ''oreiller''.

Se fut de légère caresse sur sa cuisse et une sensation de froid qui le réveilla aux alentours des deux heures du matin. Il remarqua que son pantalon et son caleçon lui avait été enlevé. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit irrégulière. Son oncle se tenait derrière lui. Son oncle se tenait derrière lui, nu !

Effectivement, en regardant derrière lui il remarqua le pantalon de se dernier ouvert laissant sorti son membre déjà suintant de liquide séminal.

Il se souvient lui avoir demandé de ne pas faire cela, le supplié de le laissé. La seule réponse qu'il eu fut un coup sur son postérieur.

La panique le gagna et il se mi à crié en bougeant dans ton les sens quand les doigts du Moldus s'approchère _là._ Il gémi piteusement lorsqu'une pluie de coups s'abati sur lui, sur son dos, sa tête. À peine conscient, il entendit une voix. Elle était grave et chaude, tout le contraire de son oncle.

 _Bat toi fils, j'arrive._

Elle répétait cela en boucle dans sa tête. Il essayait de lui répondre mentalement mais se retrouva vite avec une seule capacité: celle d'hurlé de tout son souls. Vernon venait de le pénétré d'un coup de hanche, sans préparation aucune, et enchaînait déjà les coups violent en lui. Il hurlait, suppliait son oncle d'arrêté, pleurait à chaude larme, appelait à haute voix cette personne dans sa tête, il appelait à l'aide, du secours pour que cette torture s'arrête.

Puis dans un hurlement qui n'était pas le sien, son oncle fut projeté au travers d'un mur. Mais il s'en fichait un peu pour le moment. Il venait de se faire violé le jour de son anniversaire.

Se fut accompagné de la vois grave qu'il s'évanouit, les larmes coulant toujours autant de ses joues, nu sur le lit, du sang sortant de son entrée déchirée...

* * *

 **Salut, tout d'abord sachez que je ne peu pas répondre aux quelques malheureux(euses) car a mon grand damne je ne sait pas répondre au rewiew... Oui je suis un caca ! Bref, juste pour vous dire que toute les rewiews sont lu, que chaque remarque est pris en compte et surtout: je fait mon possible avec l'orthographe. Je sais que se n'est pas encore sa mais je m'excuse du viol visuelle occasionné par mon français douteux ! Et pour toute les faute que vous me relevé je faire mon possible pour toutes les corrigés !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Des voix... Elles m'appellent... Où puis-je ? Pourquoi j'ai si froid ? Je n'arrive pas à bouger... J'ai mal...

La voix grave et cette main chaude sur ses cheveux acheva de le réveiller dans un gémissement plaintif.

-Bonjour fils

-Mmmh...

Ouvrir les yeux fût la chose la plus dure de toute sa vie, le marteau piqueur dans sa tête fesais résonner tout les plus petits sons tel des hurlements; les différentes odeurs contractait son estomac et fesais remonter la bile dans sa gorge; la lumière lui rongeait la rétine de la même manière qu'un chien dévorait sont os.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parlé mais se vit arrêter dans son entreprise par un doigt long et fin sur sa bouche, une autre voix d'homme parla, elle était moins grave, plus mélodieuse et remplie d'amour

-Dors mon ange, tu a besoin de repos.

Pas la peine de lui dire deux fois, ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles mêmes et la soupe de pois envaï son esprit, le laissant cotonneux et noir pendant quelques minutes, entendant les deux voix se chuchoté quelque chose, puis se fut le noir à nouveau.

 **Salut ! Juste un mot pour dire que les chapitres sont court (comme vous avez pu le voir) se qui me permet de posté rapidement.**

 **Autre chose, je poserai sûrement des petites questions de temps en temps pour recueillir le plus d'avis ou de proposition sur un thème particulier, ici c'est: Avec qui voulez-vous que Harry finisse ?**

 **Mais (parce qu'il y a toujours un mais)** **les quelques personnages suivant ne peuvent êtres proposés - Severus, Lucius et Drago, pas la mère à boire, juste trois personnes car leurs cas son déjà... Prédisposé dirais-je :)**

 **À bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Chapitre 3

-Tu crois qu'il va se réveillé bientôt ?

-Je ne sais pas, le Moldus la bien abîmé, plus _ça_...

-Mmh...

•••••

Trois jours plus tôt...

-Severus ! Tu le sens n'est ce pas ?!

-Oui Lucius, je sens le lien père/fils, mais pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas...

Severus Snape, mangemort et professeur de potion au noble institut _P_ _oudl_ _a_ _rd_ se trouvait chez lui, dans son manoir, son mari se trouvant initialement dans la bibliothèque avait débarqué comme un diable peu après qu'une forte pression se soit fait dans sa magie, comme une porte déverrouiller. Actuellement en face d'une potion sous sort de Stase, il parlait à son compagnon, Lucius Malefoy, mangemort lui aussi.

Peu de gens savaient pour leurs relations, il n'y avait que leurs Maître (mis à mal par Potter fils) et leurs deux fils: Draco Snape Malefoy et Vasiliás Snape Malefoy.

À la naissance de Draco et Vasiliás, des jumeaux du mois de Juin, porté humblement par Lucius, les deux parents avaient décidé de faire croire que la mère était Narcissa, l'épouse de Lucius à se moment là. Après de puissant charme et sortilège la femme elle même était persuadé d'avoir été enceinte.

Et quel merveilleux parents Lucius et Severus ont été, aimant leurs bébé de seulement quelques heures d'un amour incommensurable. Draco était né six minutes avant son frère, il possédait déjà une petite touffe de cheveux blonde adorable. De par sa ressemblance avec Lucius, il fut décidé de respecté une tradition des Black pour que sa femme ne se doute de rien, l'enfant à été baptisé Draco, en rapport à l'étoile du même nom. Quand au second, il était né sans cheveux mais avec de magnifiques yeux bleu, les mêmes que ceux de la grand-mère à Severus. Pour le deuxième, Severus décida de l'appeler Vasiliás, qui signifiait Roi en Grec. Une ressemblance avec le nom de sa grand-mère: Selíni Snape, son nom à elle signifiait Lune.

Seulement, après un accouchement aussi douloureux (car pour les porteur homme c'est particulièrement compliqué et douloureux) le couple s'endormit, Lucius serrant Draco contre lui, Severus dans un fauteuil et Vasiliás dans un couffin. Tard dans la nuit, après la venu d'une infirmière qui remis Draco dans son lit, une ombre entra dans la chambre. Elle était malfaisante, la magie noire sortait des pores de cette personne avide, mais de quoi ? D'enfant peut être ? Le couple ne le su jamais. Au petit matin, le hurlement de terreur de Lucius réveilla son compagnon qui sorti immédiatement sa baguette. Aucun danger...

-Où est mon bébé !? Où est mon Vasiliás ?!

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le deuxième parent constata à son tour que son fils avait disparu, envolé, Draco pleurait dans son berceau et Lucius s'empressa de le prendre, le berçant tout prêt de son coeur, le protégeant du monde.

Severus était sorti hurlé sur les infirmières, des Aurors étaient venu prendre leurs déposition, une enquête avait été mené, mais l'enfant demeurai introuvable...

Le seul petit réconfort pour eux était que, de leurs statuts de créature magique, ils avaient un Lien avec leurs compagnon et leurs enfants, permettant de savoir les humeurs et l'état physique et mentale des petits. Les premiers jours était assez vague, les Aurors passait poser des questions, ils étaient rentrés chez eux, s'occupait de Draco et surtout: surveillait le Lien.

Ils le ressentais comme une petite boîte dans leur tête, la plupart du temps, si les sentiments était calme, ils le ressentaient s'ils pensaient à la boîte, si les sentiments était fort ou que la douleur (quel qu'elle soit) apparaissait, ils le ressentaient comme si c'était la leur avec cet instinct qui leur indiquait à qui appartenait se qu'il ressentait.

Et puis un jour plus rien. Le Lien de Vasiliás était devenu subitement silencieux. Et le seul moment où le Lien se taisait était quand la personne décédait.

Ils en avaient été dévasté... Lucius, de son statut de soumis du couple, était d'autant plus réceptif à cette douleur, il s'était enfermé dans la chambre de Draco avec lui et y avait passé des heures à pleurer en éco avec son fils, serrant dans ses bras son bébé et un plaid à Vasiliás.

Au bout de plusieurs mois, ils s'étaient remis, difficilement certe, mais pour Draco et en l'honneur de leur bébé disparu ils avaient remonté la pente.

Oooh la douleur était toujours présente, constante dans leurs coeurs, mais atténué avec le temps.

Tom aidait ses deux amis comme il pouvait, finançant pour les recherches du petit, mais abandonna en apprenant sa mort.

Faire une tombe vide fut sûrement encore plus douloureux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Même le Doloris ne faisais pas si mal.

Severus appris, par son rôle de professeur, qu'une prophétie entre l'enfant Potter (né un mois après leurs jumeaux) et Tom avait été cité par Trelawney, disant que le petit de seulement quelques mois avait le pouvoir de le mettre à mal.

Se jours là, Severus entra dans l'Ordre du Phénix comme espion pour Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Les nuits était longue pour Lucius qui se rongeait les sangs de ne pas voir revenir son compagnon à la maison. Lily avait été l'amie d'enfance de Severus mais lui avait claqué la porte au nez en apprenant sa relation avec Lucius.

Le soir d'Halloween, après six mois à rechercher frénétiquement les Potter qui s'étaient cachés, Peter Petigrow prêta allégeance au Lord et leur révéla ou ils se trouvaient et avait inclus le Lord et Severus sous le sort de Fidelitas pour leur permettre d'entrer.

Le Lord parti seul. Au bout de deux heures, Severus parti à sa suite, embrassant son compagnon et son fils.

En arrivant, le potioniste découvrit l'état délabré de la maison de Godric's Hollow, le toit était écroulé sur une partie, la porte était défoncé et la maison semblait tenir par la force de Merlin. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, Severus constata avec indifférence le cadavre de James, ils n'avaient jamais été amis au contraire. Le chagrin le submergea cependant quand, au premier étage, il découvrit la dépouille de son amie Lily. Il pleura sa perte de longue minutes et son regard se posa finalement sur le bébé se tenant dans le berceau. Il pleurait silencieusement, une cicatrice qui saignait encore sur le front. L'enfant le regarda s'approcher calmement et leva les bras vers l'adulte dans une demande pour un câlin, mais au moment ou Severus allais le prendre le bruit caractéristique du transplanage s'entendit. Ni une ni deux, lui aussi avait disparu, partant en même temps que les cris du petit commençai et qu'il remarqua les robes du Lord au sol.

Une fois chez lui, Lucius lui avait sauté dessus et intimé fermement de lui dire se qu'il s'était passé. Et il lui raconta tout. La mort du Lord et des parents Potter.

La perte de leur ami à aussi été dur à vivre. Moins insurmontable, mais douloureuse quand même.

Suite à cela, les mangemorts avaient été juger et condamner au baiser du détraqueur. Severus y avait échappé par l'intervention de Albus Dumbledore, chef de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Lucius, après moult pot de vin, avait été acquitté.

Et la vie avait repris sont cours. Severus était resté professeur (il adore les enfants, être irascible est une conséquence de la perte de son fils) et Lucius était resté chez lui, s'occupant de son fils.

Il y avait un grand silence lorsqu'il émergea de son sommeil. Les paupières trop lourdes pour les ouvrir, Harry les avait gardé fermé. Il remarqua de suite qu'il n'était plus dans sa miteuse ''chambre'', le lit était trop grand, confortable, et la couette était trop douce (tout comme les draps) pour qu'il se trouve encore _là-bas_.

Harry ouvris les yeux et découvris en premier les tentures vert forêt du lit à baldaquin dans lequel il était allongé. À droite du lit se tien une petite table de nuit en bois sombre, une fenêtre fermé par des rideaux vert laisse passé quelques rayon de soleil.

En grimaçant, le garçon se redressa, tout ses muscle lui faisais si mal... La respiration haché, il sorti les pieds du lit et les posa au sol. Assis au bord du lit, Harry essayait de trouvé la force pour se hissé sur ses jambes malgré les protestations de ses muscles tétanisés. Les yeux fermés et un bourdonnement dans les oreilles, il ne perçu pas les bruits de pas précipiter dans le couloir, ni la porte s'ouvrir, mais il senti senti bien deux mains sur ses épaules le poussant gentiment à se rallonger et une autre paire attrapé ses jambes pour le positionné convenablement dans le lit.

La fatigue et la douleur, mélangé aux caresses dans ses cheveux, le poussa rapidement à se rendormir profondément.


End file.
